Main Page
The Dulls (Fake Fanon Series) The Dulls is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105. On January 31, 2013, Kristoff ordered a season 2, 3, and 4 for the series. On February 6, 2014, Kristoff105 decided to cancell the series leaving it with two seasons. Series overview Season 1: (2012/13) This Season is packed with all the Episodes that should of been on Season 2, except for Episode 1 through 7. Season 2: (2013/14) The Loser Family The Loser Family is an american Comedy sitcom created by Kris Wall. The series was created on July 9, 2013. The first season began filming in October 2013. The show is based on two spouse, Holly (Mother) and Ben (Father) with two children, Amy and Skylar. The show will first debut on April 1, 2014, as a preview, and on April 3, 2014 is the premiere. The first season for the series will consist 20 episodes. The Loser Family will air on Thursdays at 7:30/6:30c or 8/7c. On August 6, 2014, a season 2 was added to the series. On November 26, 2014, the series was picked up for a third season. As of August 21, 2014, 14 episode of The Loser Family have aired. 'Series Overview' Season 1: (2014) Ratings The series had positive reviews from critics. The most watched episode was "Pilot" with 7.8 million viewers. The least watched episode is "Bad Teacher" which will be in season 2 episode 6 which earned 2.0 million viewers. Season 2: (2015) On August 6, 2014, a season 2 was ordered. This season was scheduled for December 2014, but FanonChannel decided to push it until January 2015. Sam & Jessie (TV series) Sam & Jessie is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kris Walls. The show spins off the show Sam & Cat and Jessie. A special one-hour preview aired on Thursday March 27, 2014 at 8:00/7:00c. The show will premiere on FanonChannel Saturday April 5, 2014 at its regular day. This show will now follow Soup It Up, The Walking Dead, Psych, Master and Trainor, and Good Girls vs. Bad Girls. On April 19, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season. As of April 19, 2014, 4 episode of Sam & Jessie have aired. Series Overview Season 1: (2014) This season was filmed in April 2013. Season 2 On April 19, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Kristoff & Riley Kristoff & Riley ''is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kris Walls. The series premiered on December 19, 2013 at 8/7c. The series was a big hit on March 27, 2014, with a whodunnit FanonChannel weekend. On April 10, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Series Overview Season 1: (2013-14) Season 2 On April 10, 2014, the series was picked up for a second season. Nora will be out of the cast for 24 episodes meaning she might be a recurring character. FireFriends (Fridays) ''FireFriends ''will air on Fridays starting April 11, 2014. Series Overview Season 1: (2014) Sherry-Keli ''Sherry-Keli is an American Comedy sitcom created by Mike Sanchez. The series premiered on May 9th, 2014, but was supposed to air on May 5th, 2014 as a Monday regular night of premieres. FanonChannel added 22 additional episodes for Sherry-Keli. April 15, 2014, President of FanonChannel, Steve Hoefer announced that the show will have a second season. The second season will be the last. Series Overview Episode List Season 1: (2014) Category:Browse